Memories
by MooN -.o0o.- HiMe
Summary: [mayB shounen ai] [mayB KuroKura] i'm not sure from anything, Summary? Umm, just read, i hate summaries, forgive moi!


**Title: **Memories

**Author:** MooN -.o0o.- HiMe™

**Disclaimer: **Me and my bad! I own nothing.

**Warning:** Lots of angst, 'to merge with my gloomy mood these days! "!', and I may get a dirty-mind fever, so, be warned, I believe this is going to be shounen-ai fic, mayB Yaoi too, who knows+acting innocent,,……. Almost forgot, mayB half the characters are OOC, I can't handle it myself " !

**Pairing:** I'm not sure yet, maybe there will be no couples here……… mayB not, most likely Kuroro/Kurapika

Then again, who knows ;; 'I'm pretty sure that there are lots of people who wish to kill me!' , Ahem, you may proceed …. "

-----

"This is the man we've been searching for." Hisoka introduced with his sharp playful voice, a man in a light yellowish custom which was a really odd one at that, His head was covered by a piece of fabric in a weird style.

Kuroro eyed the stranger with his usual unpredictable expression, the one that makes you really wonder if he's still breathing, his guest isn't showing any special aura, he wondered if Hisoka has caught the right person for accomplishing his demand, then again, even if Hisoka had betrayed Generiyodan, Kuroro still trusts the clown's tremendous powers, as he'd never failed any assignment given to him /in the old days that is/.

"Great!" Kuroro mumbled softly, rather to himself than to the other two.

"Oh! Is that all you can say? Anyway, his name is Isano, and he shall remove the chain guy's nen from you." Hisoka said smiling widely at Kuroro who just blinked about the _not_ needed explanation, because he didn't care about the guy's name, and what the guy is supposed to do is clear enough, I guess some snippets won't hurt.

"I'm capable of doing that, but of course I need to be paid." Isano spoke for the first time, unlike his appearance; his voice was strong and clear that you'd mistake with a businessman's voice.

Hisoka moved quickly, with a very swift motion pointing a play card to Isano's throat, the poor man couldn't make a single movement, a cold sweat ran through his forehead, "Now now Isano, let us not have this kind of lame arguments in our friendship." Hisoka spoke leaning towards Isano's ear.

Kuroro who was sitting on a seat, dominating the tranquility of the world, looked at the scene with no sign of amusement in his eyes, he was wearing a black top with a matching trousers, his hair was let loose covering his forehead, the cross was clear and lucid, "It's a deal, when are we going to start?".

Hisoka looked surprised for a moment, "You don't have to be so mean, and I was just trying to decrease the cash you'll have to pay, that's what you get when you try to be nice." He said and then looked away.

Kuroro didn't care less, he said in his composed manner "Your job is over Hisoka, I'll take over from here, I appreciate your help." He paused then continued looking at Isano, "better now than later.", he stood up and took the lead to the smaller room since they were in a deserted old church, this room was the high priest office.

"Don't forget our date, Kuroro." Hisoka said playfully pointing a King Heart shape card with his forefinger, and a wink in his eyes.

Kuroro was completely silent, ignoring the reminder note and continuing on his way, the place was quiet and peaceful, and the sun rays were glowing through the colorful glass of the church, you can just hear the sound of a light steps patting on the old dusty floor and the swift sound of a plastic paper, and after a few moments, you can hear the sound of an old door crack open then it was closed again.

--------

Here I am facing the person who's supposed to be my savior, till now I couldn't find any special energy coming from him, no one can suppress his nen to this low level, I stared at him slowly trying to find the secret behind him, but he's clearly no match for me, since he couldn't move a finger against Hisoka's easy attack, and the fear shown in his eyes was all true.

"Shall we?" I said slowly, all this waiting is beginning to go beyond my patience limits.

"We shall, but I must warn you, the nen used on you is a strong one, it may give you an unbearable pain." He looked at me directly.

"I'm not a weakling mister, you may proceed." I said as I'm beginning to reach my endurance limitations.

"Oh I'm sure you are not." The nen-remover said, then he began again, "Allow me the pleasure of a few more words and I'll give you the last warning, the treatment will start to confuse your state of mind, you'll get a lot of pictures crossing your mind and a very deep memories, maybe painful ones, maybe pleasant ones, in attempt to reach the nen key, you just have to control your flooding emotions, now, can you lay down," he looked around him, "Somewhere."

Of course his warning was not going to stop me from getting my nen back, so I looked for a place to lay down, even if I really hate the idea because of the dust's layers that swallowed the whole place, I chose the cleanest place and it was the black leather sofa which was designed to fit two persons, and it was covered by a white sheet, I removed the sheet and laid on the sofa putting my head on the armchair.

"Good, now relax." Isano said sitting on the floor next to me, he began humming with his eyes closed, a weird hum, but I let myself fall for it nice and deep, I'm beginning to feel his nen, it was rising by the humming, I closed my eyes.

--------

The sun rays was touching my face gently with a nice cool breeze running through my whole body, it's strange how your soul can be set free between the moment and the other, the warmth is starting to get inside me slowly like a mother embracing her child, I felt safe.

I felt warm, perhaps too warm for me, I started to breathe heavily, this is way too hot, I felt my hair sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck, I hate this intolerable heat, I tried to move but I was cuffed by chains, I can't move a finger.

Slowly, my vision started to make a series of memories and pictures that didn't make any sense, looking intensively at them gave me a sharp headache, I tried to avoid the vision by thinking about a positive thing, but what is this thing, I tried to concentrate on the treasures we earn every time we make a raid, but wealth has never been my intention.

The hazy vision was beginning to get more and more apparent, and the pictures were creating a series of painful memories that I wasn't ready to remember, the voices are becoming loud and clear, the bleeding, the smells, everything is so true.

'Stealing, fighting, killing, torturing, death', those words kept repeating themselves in my mind, and every time it felt like a knife stabbed unswervingly in my heart cutting it into shreds.

The scenes of the fights came back to me clear, perhaps to clear for my brain to handle, I saw myself killing as I used to do, and to my surprise I felt tear drops rolling on my cheeks silently, is that my conscience! Cause that definitely not what I feel when I'm in the killing mood!

I'm becoming breathless little by little, till I saw something that horrified me to death, I started to scream, "NOOOOO! don't, please don't, please my Lord, save her, Don't do that to her, no, you… what … I ", I didn't control myself, it's just that I was speechless, I wish I had died before such thing can occur to me twice in my life.

I'm hesitated whether to say what I saw or not, it's agonizing for me, I wonder if it has the same effect on anyone who didn't live the panorama, let me test, I haven't been born in shooting star city, in fact, I was born in a wealthy family that has her reputation, and I was my mother's baby, her precious, and so was she to me, that is until the fateful day came, I've entered the elementary school, you can imagine the innocence of the childhood, and my loving environment, I was born to live and love, at least that's what my mother taught me, then again, there's no virtues in this cruel world, they cling to the principle of living, completely forgetting the principle of love, tranquility and harmony of the living.

My father had a series of companies, he was a successful man, therefore, he had lots of enemies, not that he could help it, That was the cost for celebrity!

His companies were exceeding any prediction was given, a true achievement, in the same time, a very known man who was twice older as my father fell in a complete failure, people may say these kind of situations happen all the time, and I say: true, the difference is the reaction.

I was six years old when enormous number of guards entered the room where I was with my mother sitting on the floor, trying to complete a puzzle game, my mother immediately held me tightly in her arms.

After two minutes came a tiny old man who would have been mistaken to a saint, he came smiling slyly, "What a lovely wife you have Lucifer, she looks like a dove, oh! Good heavens! Is that your only son? He looks just like you, how adorable!", he was talking in a strange way, I found it funny, I wasn't one bit scared, but my mother held me closer to her chest.

"Oh come on, what are you waiting for? Bring her husband in, you guys are the laziest." He said smiling, automatically, my head turned to the entrance looking for my father between those strange people, we saw two guards' backs pulling something, at that moment, I swear I could hear my mother's heart beat, strong and fast, and the tears were already falling, the 'thing' they were pulling was nothing but my father.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! No, no, how could you!" my mother was all hysteric, screaming and crying, in the same time, my mind was trying to catch a hint of that drama, I looked at my father, who wasn't like my father anymore, he looked more like a blood textile, you've to study where to find the head and the other organs.

"Oh my, look what have I done here, but don't worry ma'am, your husband is still alive." He said that bending over my father body, and taking father's hair in his filthy hand, "Isn't that right Lucifer? Come on, you don't want to make your beautiful wife crying, don't you?" he said in his no longer funny tune; my father _did_ open his eyes, then looked at the old man with disgust and hatred, without a second thought, he'd spitted on the old geezer's face, without measuring the consequences, the old man stood slowly and took a handkerchief and cleaned his face, then he looked at my father with a furious scowl, "You Little insignificant piece of ……" then he kicked father right in the face, my father was sent flying two meters or so away, I was looking without saying a word, I was completely paralyzed, 'mama is crying, papa is …' what was happening to my father was something incomprehensible for me.

"Foolishness isn't a solution my dear Lucifer, you see now the consequences? Your wife is here and your only child too, I guess I have to teach you some manners.", he walked to were my mother was, putting her hands on her face crying and praying that all of this would be just a nasty nightmare, "No! Don't you dare touch her!" my father screamed his lungs out, "Relax my friend, I'll teach you two lessons, just two." He smiled evilly at my father, he bend over my mother, I was watching from meter away, "Ma'am? Look at me.", my mother refused, she started to shake her head, "This is just a nightmare! A nightmare!" she kept repeating that retort loudly, the evil man laughed loudly, "Oh believe me, no nightmare is as real as this, now look at me.", she started to take her hands off of her face, when she looked up at the devil, she screamed hysterically and started to make a map out of his face with her nails, he tried to catch her hands but that was of no use, "You idiots! Do something!" he screamed for help, his guards quickly gathered around my mother and held her hands, preventing her from moving, she tried to escape them, but that was useless of course, thirty men over one woman, completely unfair, but who's talking about justice here?

"You're a wild one." The filthy man said cleaning his face again, but now from the blood, "I guess both of you should be punished.", when I remember that incident I always wonder why I was mute all the time, I didn't even say 'mama!', then again, who can say anything in such a situation, needless to say, I was a very quiet child.

At that time, he ordered his men to do the most horrifying order, what to do to kill a child without taking his soul out? Exactly, kill his mother, as simple as that!

She was screaming, my legs weakened, I fell on the floor, why the hell didn't I fell unconscious? I still wonder.

I saw it! Every cut in my mother's body, I heard it, every protest came from my father, every scream my mother made, I counted the tears my mother shed, I felt every rolling tear came from my eyes, that devil was having fun seeing her suffer, I wish he'd just killed her without all that pain and suffering, I will not explain any farther, my stomach can't handle it, strange, no? I wholly agree.

After killing my mother in front of me, my father's expression was blank; he didn't give any sign of living, he tilted his head to the side meditating my mother's holy picture.

"Did you see that? Did you? Well Lucifer, you know now what'll happen to the ones who oppose me and humiliate me like you did." He grinned like a maniac at my father, who wasn't aware of anything anymore, "Now, shall we get to the next lesson? Oh, of course we shall.", he ordered one of his men to carry me, I was crying silently, my father was out of his mind, he didn't move an inch, and I … kept quiet.

I was taken in a silver car with the guards, and that devil was in another one, but back then, I was sure that I've memorized his face, voice and his movement, I couldn't cry over myself after that, I tried but no trace was found, then they took me in an airship, when we reached a place which was a stinky one with mountains of dirt, and there was also eyes that looked intensively at the airship and the new comers.

Soon enough, I was dropped in that area, they left me standing there, but I preferred this smelly area than those monsters.

They didn't know, I wasn't left alone, I was dead already, like a zombie, completely soulless, empty body, cold eyes, able to live despite wishing to die, unable to love or be loved.

These scenes were repeating in my mind continuously, it was driving me crazy, I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy for me to open them, I tried again in futile attempts to restrain order in my exhausted mind.

I got to think of something, I need to get myself out of this, I'll try, the warm sun, the cool breeze, the roses aroma, I'm beginning to maintain my cool mind, some of my fresh memories are appearing.

Ubo, fur, sword, Nobu, Zoldick, fight, bullets, vacuum cleaner, Shalnark, warm smile, Paku, cool breeze.

I was breathing easily by now, the pictures are getting faster and my emotions were getting more intimate.

A welcoming warm heart waiting for me, opened arms inviting me to its lap, I longed to go for it, my emotions were at their highest stage, thrilled I felt, the golden warm rays of the sun were tickling my face, my heart was beating really fast in the process, the image of the sun was clear to me despite the fact that my eyes were still closed.

"Rise and shine, we are over, mister." The nen-remover said softly near me.

I inhaled a good amount of Oxygen, tried to stop my throbbing heart, but then my imaginary sun gave a hint of life, it gave a picture, a nicely done one, a fresh memory from my mind draw the image of a very beautiful aquamarine eyes, and the sun rays were giving their shine and glory to the person's hair, my mind was working really fast, I wanted to know who's this person, I came closer/in my imagination., I wanted to speak, to ask, but I was again, wordless, the breathtaking eyes closed, and as if the weather was reacting with thee feeling, the heat was rising and the color of the beautiful morning rays was fading, becoming eventually dark orange rays, no sign of a living creature was found, that's when the sun's eyes drew open again revealing a horrendous crimson eyes, beautiful, yet so bloody, so ominous, I stood there paralyzed looking at the scary beauty that matched a beauty of a mischief Goddess.

"You should die; you aren't allowed to stay here any longer." The sun spoke solemnly and quietly, my jaw drew open to inhale some air after hearing that, "You will not get away with what you've done to the humanity, you're a mere beast who isn't allowed to wander in the world any longer." The sun's strong words sent a shiver through my whole body, "You shall be punished by the name of God!", and then the sun came near to me, the heat was seriously unbearable, I fell on my knees, I opened my eyes quickly gasping for air, when I saw the old church ceiling, and the light that filled the room, I searched for the sun person, but he was no where to be seen, I saw Isano eyeing me with his small eyes, my shirt was all sweaty, I felt my head heavy, so I dropped it on the sofa sighing in relief, the guy next to me smiled, "Don't you want to try your nen?".

Is he blind or what? I can't move an inch right now, my only consoler is that Hisoka is not in this room, but I bet that he knows that I'm awake now.

That sun person, so glorious, so alluring, yet so dangerous, I wonder if he's who I think he is, the chain guy, that's what'll happen if I tried to remove his nen, he had put an alarm in my heart, he must have felt what I did by now, he was prepared, very clever indeed.

If that's the case, then I must be prepared for meeting him again, in a notverypleasing atmosphere, again, at that idea, I felt anxious, not because of the fight of course, his nen is already known to me, and I will not fall in the same trap twice, but something about the situation is making me feel uneasy.

I sat straightly on the sofa, still catching my breath, I looked at my hand wonderingly, I started to manipulate my energy making it running through my hand to materialize my book, it was a matter of seconds when I saw my diaphanous book becoming apparent to the trained eye.

The work was becoming easier by every second wasted, I stood up, Isano followed me and stood up too, I started to flip the pages, I should say that I missed them, it's been a long time after all, flipping the pages I found the one I needed.

"Your humming sounded familiar to me somehow." I told him, so as to draw his attention away from what I was doing, "Oh that? It's my nen mixed with the black magic, I've been trying to remove the chains without making you suffer any further consequences, and then, …", thanks to his talkative self, I started to concentrate on my work not bothered by his nonsense, I have to get away from them as soon as possible, beginning to manupliate my energy in a piece of white sheets, "Hey, what's that you're doing? Wait!" I put the white sheet over me, feeding her with my energy to transfer me to a place far enough for those two to follow.

Hisoka was in the room in two seconds, He looked astonished, "I didn't know that you are the running-away type, I'm disappointed in you, but I won't forget about our little date, We'll meet again.", Hisoka was glaring at me, and the nen-eraser was trying to catch me, but I was transferred into energy already, this technique is an enhanced and improved version for the Telepathy, it can transfer your whole body for kilometers away.

"Give me my money, we had a deal! Hey wait!", Isano held on the tiny little hope that he could catch him, nevertheless, Kuroro was already gone.

"Oh my! If I were you I would have saved my time and went in my way by now.", Hisoka said sarcastically at the boiling figure in front of him, Isano looked at him filled with anger, "Give me my money!", Hisoka blinked several times, "My, my, why would that be for?", Hisoka asked mischievously.

"Why you said? Because you are the one who brought me to this guy!" the man growled at the cold-mannered Hisoka.

"You served _him_, not _me_, besides, if I were you I wouldn't stood there asking for my death, you're not qualified yet to face me, and I'm not even in the mood for playing.", Hisoka then turned his back to the man, "Ja." And began to walk out, Isano couldn't handle the humiliation, he ran towards Hisoka trying to stab him in the back with a dagger, but his dagger was soon broken into lots of pieces by one card, he stood still without moving from the shock, Hisoka didn't even bother to turn around to make that direct hit, he is a real monster.

------

**To Be Continued …**

------

Oh! **Warning No.2:** this story will merge with my mood 'as I said earlier', so if I am cheerful, I guess you'll feel it in the scenario 66 that means that the angst won't continue in the story, just be patient

Just try to overlook my 'spelling, grammar and the language rules!' mistakes " Holy Heavens! I didn't leave a thing, don't blame me, it's so damn hard to write in a foreign language . "

Thanx 4 reading, I hope you had enjoyed it.

**P.S.:** reviews are appreciated, but not the blind criticism, cause I'm a beginner and every bad criticism can bring me down to the rocks, so please, if not a good review don't give me a bad one! Bleeding puppy eyes!

MooN -.o0o.- HiMe™

------


End file.
